Sîrelen
by Icarii Enchantress
Summary: Yes, this is will be a Legolas romance fic, and yes, I know most people are sick of them...but this is only a little snippet of my series. Pls. R & R


TITLE: Sîrelen  
  
AUTHOR: Stefanie  
  
EMAIL: sgalvin1@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of them….DAMN! Also, Tina Arena owns the song "I Want To Know What Love Is."  
  
NOTES:  
  
This is only part of a series that I plan to write if people like this little snippet. Sîrelen is an original character that I made up. I pronounce it Sear-El-Len, although that's probably incorrect for elvish pronunciation. Her name also literally translates into "River Star." Please R & R.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gotta take a little time  
  
A little time to think things over  
  
Better read between the lines  
  
In case I need it when I'm older  
  
Ooh yeah  
  
This mountain I must climb  
  
Is like the world upon my shoulders  
  
Through the clouds I see love shine  
  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sîrelen watched the fair-haired elf with interest as he and his companions exchanged words with Galadriel and Celeborn. He was a Silvan elf – a woodland elf. She had never met, or for that matter seen, a woodland elf before. Although she had indeed traveled far in her short life, she had never made an effort to visit the kingdoms of her kindred.  
  
She would never admit it to herself, let alone anyone else, that her feelings towards this elf ran far deeper than as a passing interest. How deep, however, even she could not begin to guess.  
  
'It cannot be love,' she reasoned with herself. 'No. Not love – most likely an infatuation. Though he is very beautiful…' She cut off her train of thought.  
  
To tell the truth, she was very afraid that it was love – for she was afraid of falling in love. Falling in love could damage, or destroy, many of the things that she loved. It wasn't like she hadn't gotten far in life without love already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In my life  
  
There's been heartache and pain  
  
I don't know if I can face it again  
  
Can't stop now  
  
I've traveled so far  
  
To change this lonely life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her mother had died in childbirth, and her father shortly after from grief. A friend of her parents had sent her to Lothlórien after her father's death, and Galadriel and Celeborn had taken her in and treated her like their own daughter. No one spoke of her history, or of her family, or even of her strange looks which were so different from any other elf in Lórien.  
  
"Sîrelen, will you please escort them to the place where they may rest." Galadriel's soft-spoken command brought her adopted daughter out of the shadows behind them.  
  
Sîrelen bowed her head to her mother, and motioned for the members of the Fellowship to follow her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wanna know what love is  
  
I want you to show me  
  
I wanna feel what love is  
  
I know you can show me  
  
Yeah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was shocked at the appearance of the daughter of Galadriel. Never before had he seen an elf of such looks – auburn hair that was only just below her shoulders and tied in intricate braids made her white-as- snow skin seem eerie. Her sky-blue eyes displayed to the world that she wanted to live every minute.  
  
He was not alone. The entire Fellowship was in silent awe of the beauty that was leading them deep into the heart of Lórien.  
  
Sam appeared thoughtful, before he burst out with, "I've seen you before, my Lady."  
  
The remaining members of the Fellowship looked at him as if he had broken a spell. To their surprise, Sîrelen stopped and laughed in a soft voice.  
  
"Ah, Master Gamgee, I was wondering how long it would take you to remember," she said, bowing her head to him.  
  
"How do you know Sam?" Frodo asked, suspiciously.  
  
"In my travels I have visited many places, Master Frodo, and I have been to The Shire. I passed through Hobbiton one afternoon nearly fifty years ago. Master Gamgee was kind enough to give me directions to Bree."  
  
They came upon a secluded area at the base of an enormous tree.  
  
"You shall rest here," Sîrelen said, motioning to the areas near and around the tree. "If you need anything, all you need to do is ask. Say my name and I shall be here as soon as I am able. I will never be far away while you stay with us." She eyed them carefully. "I bid you a good night, as I will not be present at the banquet tonight."  
  
With that she disappeared from sight before they could say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gonna take a little time  
  
A little time to look around me  
  
Got nowhere left to hide  
  
Looks like love has finally found me  
  
In my life  
  
There's been heartache and pain  
  
I don't know if I can face it again  
  
Can't stop now  
  
I've traveled so far  
  
To change this lonely life  
  
I wanna know what love is  
  
I want you to show me  
  
I feel what love is  
  
I know you can show me  
  
Yeah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stared in wonder at the beauty that surrounded him. Indeed, Lórien was extraordinarily beautiful, more so than any other Elven kingdom. He had taken leave of his companions and decided to look around, as he had not been told not to.  
  
All afternoon he had been thinking about Sîrelen. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Like all the other elves in middle-earth, he had heard when she had been left just inside the border of Lórien just over two hundred and forty years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord help me to be strong  
  
On this road I travel on  
  
When I'm lost and lonely  
  
Find me  
  
My journey's just begun  
  
And I'm not the only one  
  
Cause I wanna know  
  
I wanna know  
  
Yes I've found out  
  
I want you to show me  
  
I wanna feel what love is  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I know you can show me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sîrelen sat with her feet in the cool water of the little pool where she lived. Age-old trees surrounded her, and this beautiful pool of water was tucked away in the corner. She had discarded her formal attire that she only ever wore when outside visitors came to Lórien. So that was hardly ever.  
  
Her calf-length gold-satin dress made her stand out in the near darkness. Not that darkness mattered to her folk – they could see in pitch- blackness, although not as far as they could see in the light.  
  
To Be Continued………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wanna know what love is  
  
Yes I've found out  
  
I want you to show me  
  
I wanna feel what love is  
  
You can't hide  
  
I know you can show me  
  
Yeah, Nah yeah  
  
Cause I wanna know  
  
Wanna know  
  
Tell me what love is  
  
Do you know what it is  
  
Tell me what love is  
  
Show me what love is  
  
Show me what love is  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
